


forged in blood

by Kaslyna



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Arguably the trashiest thing I've ever written, Bathing in blood, F/F, Made up ancient rituals, Seriously there's a lot of blood so if that's not your thing go away, Sex, Sex in blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: The one in which Zelda and Lilith kill Blackwood (offscreen) and then have sex in a bath of his blood.
Relationships: Past Zelda Spellman/Faustus Blackwood, Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	forged in blood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is arguably the most fucked up thing I've ever written so I'm a bit nervous about posting it but. Well. Still better than part three?? Definitely an AU set in a nebulous post-season 2 time. Don't question it too much.

“He’s dead now,” Lilith’s voice was a soft reassuring murmur, her hand finding Zelda’s shoulder, “He can never hurt you again.”

Zelda was shaking with residual adrenaline. On the floor lay the body of her abusive estranged husband. It was hard to believe he was truly gone, that it was not some awful trick soon to blow up in her face. The only thing anchoring her in the moment was Lilith, her partner to the crime. 

“You killed him,” Zelda breathed finally, “For me.”

“For you,” Lilith reiterated, “Of course I did, Zelda. After all, you did help me stop Lucifer. Tit for tat and all that.”

Zelda turned sharply and looked at the demoness. Blood stained her dress, and the sight of it warmed something low in her belly, something she had not felt in a long time. But could anyone blame her, when her goddess had killed to protect her?

“There is an old ritual,” Zelda finally said, “With blood. To seal a pact.”

“Well,” Lilith let out a shaky breath, “You _are_ my high priestess. Being bound to you… it would make sense.”

“Excellent,” Zelda smiled, “Then shall we?”

-o-o-o-

The ritual was ancient, and as with all ancient things, complicated. Faustus Blackwood’s blood drained into the tub and Zelda found it strangely fortuitous; after all, the pact sealed better with the blood of a betrayer, the antithesis of the bond they would forge. Zelda threw the drained body to the ground in disgust. If Lilith wanted to eat his flesh she would let her; it would be the simplest way to dispose of the body. 

Lilith started the incantation; it was a series of backs and forths, promises made and then finally a pact created and sealed when their bodies met in the blood. They stripped slowly; this part was key, a symbolic baring of their souls to the person they would be bonded to. It was a crucial step in the process, not one that could be skipped by the use of magic to be naked faster, lest one wished to weaken the bond they were attempting to create. 

They stood on opposite sides of the bathtub, and once fully nude they reached across to link hands as the first joint incantation was said. Their actions mirrored the other as they each stepped one foot at a time into the bath, turning so they were at opposite ends of it before sinking to their knees. Now it was back to individual incantations. Zelda reveled in the magic she could feel swirling in the air all around them, primordial and heady. She could tell that Lilith felt it too. 

The last three incantations were ones said together, and the last act was a kiss. They moved slowly towards one another, hands still joined, the last incantation said almost against the mouth of the other woman. And then finally, Zelda and Lilith bridged the last distance, and kissed. 

It felt like something had both burst open inside of Zelda, as well as settled. She was under Lilith’s protection and Lilith under hers, the ancient magic stronger than most. It was the most rare form and though she had known it possible, she had never truly realized what doing such magic would feel like. It was better than anything she could have dreamed of. 

In no time Lilith had Zelda pushed against the back of the bathtub. They were covered in blood and became only more so as they writhed against one another, Lilith’s thigh settling between both of Zelda’s and pushing against her. Zelda brought one of their joined sets of hands to her breast and let go, encouraging the demoness to touch her. She obliged eagerly, kneading it in her hand before pinching the witch’s nipple. Zelda gasped into her mouth at the sensation, desire flooding all of her senses. She kissed the other woman with abandon, desperate to be as close to her as possible.

“This is not part of the ritual,” Lilith murmured, pulling away to study Zelda’s face. She reached up to idly push a stray curl behind Zelda’s ear, and the tenderness in the gesture soothed something within them both. 

“Would you like to stop, my queen?” Zelda asked, voice low with desire. 

Lilith shook her head, and then asked, “Would you?”

“No,” Zelda replied softly, and leaned up to kiss the mother of demons once more. 

The hand on Zelda’s breast wandered lower now, trailing blood down her navel to cup between her legs. Zelda inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering shut in anticipation. Lilith watched her curiously as she stroked her, relishing the way the redhead’s mouth fell slack when she found her clit. 

Lilith began to mouth down her neck as she touched her in earnest, hot open mouthed kisses interspersed with playful nips and intentional bites. She shifted once more to take a nipple into her mouth for a moment, letting go in favor of kissing the other woman again. As she kissed her she moved her hand to insert two fingers inside of Zelda, curling gently as her thumb teased her clit. Lilith stopped kissing her again to watch her, and delighted in the little whimper the witch let out at the loss. 

Zelda shouted Lilith’s name when she finally came minutes later, orgasm rushing through her and causing them both to levitate slightly. Lilith inhaled sharply at the desire that pooled heavily between her own legs at the display of the witch’s power, marveling at how strong she was. As Zelda came down from her high she lowered them, and Lilith wondered if she had even realized what she had done at all. 

“Beautiful,” Lilith sighed against her mouth between kisses. 

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” Zelda argued. 

“Hm,” Lilith hummed noncommittally, kissing her softer.

“We should probably clean up,” Zelda told her after they stopped to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together, “And then I’ll happily return the favor.”

It took a mere snap of Lilith’s fingers for the blood to be gone, water milky with oils and herbs in its stead, both of their bodies clean as well. Zelda murmured something about how impressive it was but Lilith could not for the life of her say what, because the witch had kept her promise, her hand finding its way between the demoness’ legs. Lilith braced herself on Zelda’s shoulders, head thrown back as she rode on her hand. Zelda watched in awe for a long time before leaning forward and taking a breast into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her nipple. She let it go, giving the other breast the same treatment. 

In the end Zelda bit the soft spot between the other woman’s breasts, where her ribs met, nibbling softly afterwards before soothing the sting with her tongue. As she did so, she found a new angle to hit inside of Lilith that made her see stars, crying out unintelligibly. Zelda continued to hit that spot, and then finally shifted so her thumb pressed against her clit and circled. Lilith came then, screaming so hard Zelda wondered if she would have a sore throat afterwards. 

As soon as Lilith came down she kissed Zelda, hard and frantic and needy in a way that made Zelda ache for her. They spent a long time like that, entwined and kissing and touching one another, getting to know the dips and curves of their lover’s body. 

Later, they moved to Zelda’s bed. They did not speak of it, but they both knew that soon the real world would creep in. Lilith would need to return to hell, and Zelda would need to clean up before Hilda saw the state of the house. But for now, they kissed softly, holding each other, naked in more ways than literal. 

The real world be damned, they both thought. It could wait a while yet. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoyed. And if you don't have anything nice to say about this, please don't say it at all.


End file.
